1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring a concentration of CO2 for a vehicle provided so as to accurately measure a concentration of CO2 in an air in a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an air conditioner of a vehicle is configured to selectively introduce internal air and external air. However, a contradictory problem is caused according to a selection of the internal/external air introduction apparatus of a vehicle.
That is, when the air conditioner is used as an outdoor air introduction mode, the air conditioner is disadvantageous in summer/winter fuel efficiency and cooling/heating performance and when the air conditioner is used as an indoor air introduction mode, a concentration of CO2 in a vehicle is increased to increase an unpleasant feeling and damage health.
Therefore, the contradiction needs to be solved by actively controlling the internal/external air introduction apparatus of a vehicle so as to be matched with each mode. To this end, an apparatus for measuring a concentration of CO2 in a vehicle is essentially demanded.
However, in order to measure the CO2, it is necessary to collect the indoor air at an appropriate location and measure the collected indoor air through an infrared sensor. The apparatus for measuring a concentration of CO2 for a vehicle according to the related art has not developed a technology with reference to installation position, structure, or the like.
For example, the apparatus for measuring a concentration of CO2 may be disposed at a position approximating to an outlet of an air conditioner, which may lead to different sensing performance due to a difference in a discharge direction of summer/winter air. In addition, the apparatus for measuring a concentration of CO2 needs to be mounted at a position approximating to a respiratory organic of a passenger. In this case, it is necessary to select a position appropriate to sense air of a front seat/a rear seat.
In addition, it is necessary to configure a sensor capable of collecting air according to a flow of air in a vehicle and have an optimized layout according to an operation of an infrared sensor.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.